


Selfish Desires

by OutOfHerMind



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ava tries to be a martyr, But she taught bea well, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, just a smidge, just one boob punch, with a side of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfHerMind/pseuds/OutOfHerMind
Summary: Beatrice is far too selfish for her liking, but she would sacrifice her dignity a million times over to save the woman she loved.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Selfish Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my WIPs for what feels like ages and I finally finished it

Beatrice shouldn’t be feeling like this. 

She needs to be selfless. To know that God’s will surpasses all.

God has a perfect plan, and if sacrificing Ava is a part of that plan, then so be it. 

His will shall be done. And yet Beatrice finds herself conflicted.

She’s too selfish to let Ava go.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She tries not to let her fear echo down the church hallway.

Ava stops like a thief caught red handed as she grips Beatrice’s heart like a vice. 

The halo glows for a second, a beacon in the night that pulses in time with her racing heart.

Ava always seems to know what Beatrice is feeling. She turns and her eyes pierce through her like Cupid’s arrow.

“Bea. I need to do this.” Ava’s whisper treads down the hall to dig the arrow deeper into her heart, uncompromising, unjust. Tears unwillingly prick Beatrice’s eyes as her breathing picks up.

“You taught me how to be selfless. How to think beyond myself.  _ Please.  _ Let me do this.”

Every plea sends Beatrice closer to hysterics as Ava stays stoic and poised. A real warrior nun. 

“You read too many books.” She can only spit out, hoping the venom could melt the martyr before her, to return Ava back to her selfish, impulsive, beautiful self. Instead she is met with the flinch of a storybook hero whose destiny is set in the mosaic of time.

“Beatrice, please--” 

“ _ NO! _ Don’t you  _ dare _ try to die on me Ava Silva.” She hissed, voice uncaring of her sleeping sisters in the chapel. Her voice shook like thunder, demanding that God release his caring hand from Ava’s heart.

“I don’t  _ care  _ if you think this is the right way to go about saving the world, it’s not. Now come back to the chapel so we can figure this out.  _ Together. _ ” Beatrice demanded, the trill of her voice betraying her fear. 

Ava stood. A statue devoid of warmth. Only stone.

“ _ Please! _ ” Beatrice cried, desperation clawing at her throat and streaming down her face as she almost crumpled to the floor.

“Forget everything I said about how nothing is about you.  _ Please,  _ I was  _ wrong! _ ” Beatrice cried again. No response.

“I was wrong!” She stated hoarsely, finally falling to her knees before the chasm that separated them, with walls adorned in mosaic and stained glass windows depicting angels and gods and men. But the only holy thing she saw was Ava. The halo was silent, but Beatrice was sure she saw light encasing Ava’s personage. She gasped in pain as heavenly light filled her sinning heart.

“You are  _ everything.  _ Everything in my life revolves around you and no matter how hard I try, I can’t let you go. You’re important!  _ Please, stay! _ ” She sobbed in utter defeat. An angel of God stood before her and it was too much to handle.

“I’m done being selfless, I’m done being alone.” She gasped out. “I love you more than heaven above and hell below. You’re all I want.” She was sure the whisper was lost to the abyss between them as the silence spanned the void like a vicious wind. It stung more than being abandoned by her parents, by her friends. It hurt more than the knives of hell. This is why she forgot herself. Love hurt too damn much--

The clatter of sword meeting marble caused Bea’s head to snap up to meet dark eyes. Ava’s face was scarred by tears. She stepped forward, making Beatrice start in fear. How could she jump the daunting gap that was before them? It was terrifying. It was real.

Ava let out a sob as she charged forward and tackled Beatrice to the ground.

They hit the cold floor with a  _ wham _ as Ava wrapped her arms around Beatrice’s neck like she was a fucking lifeline. Beatrice cried out in relief as she buried her face in the neck of her savior. 

They broke apart after a long amount of time and a great amount of tears. Ava sat back on her knees, arms barred outside Beatrice’s open thighs as Bea lifted from the icy floor onto her hands. Ava’s warm breath fanned out across her face as their eyes met in one heated moment. 

“I’m glad you learned to be a little selfish.” Ava whispered, eyes dropping to Beatrice’s lips. “Because I think you deserve all the love in the entire fucking world.” Beatrice smiled as Ava returned her gaze to teary eyes. Breath mingling, Ava looked at her like she’s a goddess sent to grace the world with heavenly wisdoms.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Ava whispered as she leaned closer, closer _ , closer-- _

Beatrice had kissed before. Kissing a girl was what got her sent away from home in the first place. She would get sent away time and time again if it meant she got to kiss Ava just  _ once more _ . As their lips met, Beatrice felt pure warmth fill the fissures of her heart, like liquid gold poured in cracked china. She felt her heart overload as Ava opened her mouth to inflict devastation upon Beatrice’s sanity as their kiss deepened with a fervor known only to the most vicious hurricanes and the fires of hell. 

A whine escaped Bea as she leaned up to drag her hands through Ava’s hair, tugging her infinitesimally closer as she eagerly licked into her mouth, eliciting sounds that would usually embarrass the pious nun. Now, no vow mattered but the promise to kiss Ava forever and ever and--

The moment was lost as Ava attempted to move her hands to cradle Bea’s head and was surprised to find that air couldn’t hold her weight. She toppled over the taller woman with an  _ oof,  _ falling into Bea and knocking them both over. The hallway was filled with nothing but silence and the wild pant of two hormonal young adults acting like rabid teenagers. 

Suddenly, Ava began to shake with silent laughter at the ridiculous circumstances she found herself in. Bea let out an unlady-like snort as they laid on the floor, nothing to warm them but pinked cheeks and warm chests. Their laughs echoed down the corridor like an angelic choir as they tried to resituate themselves, Ava having to haul Beatrice from her back as they faced each other. Both were on their knees, face flushed with laughter and desire, and Ava was the first to break the silence.

“Who says attempting to be a martyr couldn’t be fun!” She laughed, wiggling with nervous energy, hoping that Beatrice could see her apologetic look.

Instead of a caring caress, she got socked directly in the tit.

“ _ God,  _ Beatrice?! Did you  _ have  _ to go for the ladies?” Ava cried, pouting at the great betrayal. She decided to pout more in the future as Beatrice leaned in to connect them in a short but searing kiss. 

“You needed to be punished for being a fucking idiot.” 

This time Ava was able to tenderly cup Beatrice’s face, mirroring the moment they had after 20 feet of stone. This time she wasn’t cowed by uncertainty nor where her eyes clouded by confusion. 

They kissed and the heavens sang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a part two and i shall maybe very well perhaps deliver


End file.
